


Fanvid: SUPERDWIGHT; the office and super! (2010) au

by louizi



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: AU, Fanvid, M/M, Superpowers, Video, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizi/pseuds/louizi
Summary: Fanvid/trailer: Dwight is a superhero and Jim falls in love. I just wanted to post here because it's the only place where I see jim/dwight shippers. Scenes from the office and super!. I also want to thank SoftIceCream that has a work called "SuperDwight!" (go check it, it's awesome) for the inspiration.
Relationships: Jim Halpert & Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Fanvid: SUPERDWIGHT; the office and super! (2010) au

i hope you enjoy it, because i enjoyed doing it.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nx1bVsQPoI&t=2s


End file.
